


tantalising surprises.

by freiline



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiline/pseuds/freiline
Summary: pre-thoughts (?) and the aftermath of one of ochi and tanegashima's dates, this time at Sanrio Puroland.
Relationships: Ochi Tsukimitsu/Tanegashima Shuuji
Kudos: 3





	tantalising surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to assume they started dating after meeting as first years at the u-17 camp? and they're now at the end of their second year going into their third.
> 
> i don't like my writing here but i wanted to paint in some way the visuals that came to mind when mio prompted me with "ochi and shuuji (sanrio) date", i love you mio uwu 💕

Ochi had never been one to harbour the most warm of feelings towards crowds. On the contrary, the relationship he had with crowds was ice cold, devoid of all positive sentiments and filled with the need to distance himself away from them. So how Tanegashima managed to convince him to go on a date to a crowded amusement park the weekend before Valentine’s Day (a day where it seemed as though all other couples thought it more convenient as well than the actual day itself, given that it fell on a weekday that year) was beyond him.

The moment they passed through the gates was the moment it truly sunk in for Ochi that they were at Sanrio Puroland and it was evident in his aura. The dread that loomed over Ochi’s head was as apparent as the love in the air, and the dichotomy between the two contrasting concepts was palpable to perhaps anyone that would look over at their direction. Immediately spotting the look of doom on Ochi’s face, Tanegashima took it as a chance to swoop in and lace his arm around Ochi’s as they walked into the park.

“Come on, Tsuki~” Tanegashima hummed and tried to cheer him up with a grin, squeezing his arm reassuringly. “I promise it won’t be so bad! You said you’d be fine so long as I was with you, right?”

“Love makes people stupid.” Ochi stated, plain and simple.

Tanegashima clicked his tongue at Ochi, although he wasn’t displeased by his response, if he were to be honest. “Come on, don’t be so dramatic. We’re already here!” If it were at all possible, Tanegashima’s grin grew even wider and he released Ochi’s arm to give him a firm pat on the shoulder. “Might as well enjoy it while we’re here, right?”

Ochi threw Tanegashima a look (not his deadly killer look, just a simple quick glance) before subtly rolling his eyes and conceding defeat. He didn’t necessarily want to ruin Tanegashima’s day with his sulking and the threat of what most would deem to be insensitive, so he chose to swallow his words instead and kept his distaste locked within the confines of his mind. Perhaps Tanegashima read his thoughts or simply understood Ochi well enough because shortly after, Ochi saw from the corner of his eyes Tanegashima’s lips quirk up even further to form a smirk and Ochi almost hated himself for relinquishing victory to Tanegashima. Almost.

A part of Ochi regretted that they hadn’t gone early in the morning; it was beginning to get crowded and he reckoned there was no hope in the numbers dwindling any time soon. But he refused to have lunch within the park and Tanegashima reasonably agreed; the price hike at amusement parks were always unreasonable and the lessened blow to their teenage allowances was highly welcomed. Even if one of them was an only child in a well-to-do family and the other a part time magazine model.

Speaking of the magazine model by his side, Ochi couldn’t help but notice (as always) the longer than normal glances and side whispers they received that without a doubt went along the lines of “Wait, I’ve seen that dude before” or “He was in the same issue as Sakaken, right?”. He’d seen that look many a time, familiarised himself with those less than subtle murmurs, to know what exactly caught their attention and what they were talking about — there was no shying away from the fact that Tanegashima’s more than average fame was garnering them lingering looks.

And if not for that then it was for Ochi’s stature. He used to have great distaste for his height — for someone who’d rather do without strangers’ eyes on him, his height always managed to draw unnecessary and highly unwanted attention towards himself. But in a way, it trained him mentally; learning not to care about most things, including the height he was born with, helped him stand tall and straight, and not slouch self-consciously as futile attempts at shrinking himself.

“Tsuki? You there? Did you hear me?”

Ochi blinked once and glanced down at Tanegashima. He most certainly did _not_ hear him, having given too much mind space at the attention they were getting, and Tanegashima could tell as much.

Tanegashima wasn’t offended, however, and merely repeated himself. “The parade. They’re saying it starts in 10 minutes so maybe we could watch that first? Then we can go to the other attractions.”

Ochi saw no reason to reject a perfectly sound plan, and so he nodded and allowed for his boyfriend to pull him along by the wrist through the growing crowds in front of them.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by like a blur (as most things do whenever he was in Tanegashima’s company, if Ochi was allowed to confess). Tanegashima seemed to thrive best in the company of others, regardless if stranger or not, radiating brilliance and vigour with every step he took. Whereas Ochi found his mental capacity dwindling as the seconds passed, as though everyone around him took turns taking bits and pieces of his essence to use as fuel for themselves.

He once theorised that Tanegashima being an energy vampire was the only logical explanation as to why he was always so exhausted by the end of their dates while Tanegashima seemed fresh from a power nap, however “energy vampire” and “logic” in the same sentence didn’t seem to sit well for him and so he was quick to brush the hypothesis aside.

Most would probably wonder why, then, would Ochi in any capacity agree to go to an amusement park and the answer was simple and clichéd: Tanegashima loved amusement parks, and Ochi liked seeing Tanegashima happy.

For some reason, however, Ochi could only really remember best the little things. Sure, there was that game they played at the Gudetama Restaurant that Ochi fared poorly in yet Tanegashima seemed to excel in (much to no one’s surprise). And there was also the “Winning Ticket Raffle” they did at Puro Village where Ochi won a Cinnamoroll dakimakura that he evidently gave to Tanegashima when the latter expressed his desire for it because “Cinnamoroll looks like Tsuki-san” (which earned Ochi’s comment that Tanegashima needed his contact lenses changed).

But what rang crystal clear in Ochi’s memories, when he tried to look back on the day’s events, was at the Lady Kitty House when Tanegashima stood in front of a mirror that projected a dress onto his reflection and he asked Ochi if he was pretty, to which Ochi responded with a cold “You’re not the demographic for that mirror”. He remembered Tanegashima pressed close to his side, hiding between them their joined hands (though to be fair, for most of the day they snuck in moments to hold hands whenever they could).

Eventually, however, Tanegashima’s fun meter was satiated and he finally decided it was time to end Ochi’s misery. After leaving the amusement park, they made their way to a nearby Mos Burger outlet and Tanegashima tasked Ochi to find them a table while he ordered their food. It had become some sort of a routine for them and at first Ochi volunteered to order their food for them, however he easily gave way to Tanegashima’s reasoning that it would be less jarring for the staff if he went instead of the taller than 2 meters young man with a piercing gaze.

And it wasn’t as if there was any fear of Tanegashima getting his order wrong, because firstly it was a simple order and secondly, he got it correct the first time and all subsequent times after that. Ochi’s order was usually the same, a regular burger with Japanese-style sauce complete with a set of fries and iced oolong tea. Normally when he was out with others he’d get the salad set with Japanese dressing, however Tanegashima jumped at any opportunity to get more french fries and Ochi wasn’t particularly heartbroken having to part with his salad, so he was more than willing to relinquish his fries to Tanegashima.

Tanegashima’s order, on the other hand, was less consistent; sometimes he’d try out a seasonal menu item, and sometimes he’d ask if he could get his burger customized to as much a capacity as they’d allow him to. This time he went with a limited time extra cheesy burger complete with (of course) a set of fries and a medium sized cup of Pepsi, adding on top of his order a small box of chocolates for dessert.

“Did you hear?” Tanegashima began after he swallowed a bite from his burger, picking up a french fry and pointing it at Ochi. “They might be inviting some middle schools this year for the U-17 camp, and I heard your school’s been picked.”

Ochi let out a noise of acknowledgement and continued to eat his burger, held high up to his mouth with one hand while his free arm rested on the table. The teacher in charge of Hyoutei’s high school tennis club mentioned it to him briefly but figured, and was correct in assuming, that Ochi didn’t particularly care or have much interest in the matter, so he didn’t elaborate much further. Since it seemed as though he knew as much as Tanegashima did, he saw no reason to add on to the conversation and kept quiet instead.

It was perfectly normal for Ochi to speak very few, if any at all, words and anyone who’s had at least one interaction with him knew as much. Tanegashima was more than willing to do most of the talking, however, as he’s always been penchant to do with Ochi, so he was quick to continue on, not at all disheartened by Ochi’s appeared lack of interest in the subject. “Could you guess who they’d pick from Hyoutei?”

Ochi shook his head. Hyoutei never really created much opportunities for the junior high and high school divisions to interact, and so under normal circumstances there were very little ways for him to know any of the junior high players. “Everyone I remembered from junior high has already gone up to high school.”

“Ah, right. My bad, sorry sorry.”

Ochi slightly raised an eyebrow. “Why are you apologising? There is no need to apologise. [1]”

“There it is, Tsuki-san’s signature saying,” Tanegashima immediately took the opportunity to poke at Ochi with a teasing tone and threw a few french fries into his own mouth.

Something about that particular tone in Tanegashima’s voice always irked him more so than his words, however Ochi didn’t let it show on his face as he finished the last bite of his burger and picked up his iced tea. He took a few sips and then eyed the small box of chocolates over at Tanegashima’s side of the table.

He wasn’t necessarily curious, however he wanted to steer the conversation away from himself and so, he asked. “Should you not eat that as soon as possible?”

Tanegashima looked down at the chocolates and considered it for a while, however he eventually shook his head. “Maybe, but I don’t want to eat it yet.” He took another bite from his burger and picked up one of the individually packaged chocolates, holding it out for Ochi. “Want one?”

Ochi shook his head. “I only eat dark chocolate.”

Tanegashima tried his best to hide a grin. He knew that about Ochi and how he disliked almost anything sweet, but he always liked receiving an out-of-the-ordinary reaction from Ochi and anything he could do to achieve that was something he would take advantage of.

“I know, but I asked if it was dark chocolate so you could have some too.” Tanegashima lied as easy as breathing. “Here, take it. Accept your elder’s offering.” He was barely 3 months older than Ochi, but Tanegashima didn’t care.

He waved the chocolate in his hand right in front of Ochi’s face, pleased to see the subtle look of annoyance he managed to elicit from the normally stoic young man. He knew Ochi would doubt that he would go out of his way to be so considerate and generous, but Ochi also knew him better than to back down when he had something in mind. Which he clearly did, Tanegashima was certain Ochi could tell well enough that he was lying and that alone was a dead giveaway.

And yet, with a small sigh, Ochi reluctantly took the chocolate from him and unpackaged it, his face immediately contorting once he took a bite and his eyes squinting shut.

Tanegashima immediately broke out into a roar of laughter but quickly recollected himself once he saw from the corner of his eyes disapproving looks from the other patrons. He bowed his head and sheepishly mouthed out and apology towards them, all the while still convulsing in his laughter.

Ochi rolled his eyes and quickly took a few sips from his tea. “Are you happy now?” He asked, exasperation barely audible in his voice but Tanegashima could hear it. He could read Ochi like a book, by this point, and he took great pride in it.

“Very much so,” Tanegashima rasped out in between shaky laughs, his grin wide and radiant with his glee.

Unbeknown to Tanegashima, Ochi then thought that it wasn’t so bad, the milk chocolate. If it managed to make Tanegashima that pleased, at least.

* * *

Ochi always walked Tanegashima home after their dates. Tanegashima once joked, albeit with a sour undertone masked under his usual cheer, that he was old enough and a guy to boot so he didn’t need someone escorting him home. However Ochi merely looked him in the eye and cooly asked, as though he didn’t understand why Tanegashima would be upset with the setup, if it was wrong to walk Tanegashima home because he wanted to spend more time with him. Whatever damage to his pride he might have felt was immediately squashed right in its tracks and replaced by a tightness in his chest, assuming it to be that skipped heartbeat he always saw occur in shoujo mangas. Tanegashima from then on never thought to question their setup, and it naturally became their routine.

He was certain Ochi wasn’t aware of the impact his confidence had on him, and Tanegashima was also certain Ochi didn’t do it with the intention of eliciting any sort of reaction from him. Ochi merely did and said whatever he wanted to do or say, without any pretences and without a cloud of doubt in his judgements. It was an absolutely endearing quality, to be sure, and there was no doubt in Tanegashima’s mind that it was one of the things that attracted him to Ochi. Not that he lacked confidence, of course; there was no hiding the fact that you needed some level of confidence to model for a big magazine like Non-No. But it was so refreshing, and equally tantalising, to see such self-assurance exuded by a man who (in spite of his stature) at times lacked presence, and Tanegashima couldn’t help but let himself bear witness to Ochi’s displays of confidence whenever he could.

They eventually reached the apartment complex and Ochi followed Tanegashima up to his floor and down the hallway to where his family’s apartment was. Tanegashima unlocked the door and opened it slightly, turning to look up at Ochi with a smile. “Do you want to come in for a while? You can stay over too, if you want, my parents won’t mind.”

Ochi shook his head and Tanegashima saw it coming. He hadn’t yet asked why, and frankly he was a little scared to ask, but Ochi never stayed longer than walking Tanegashima right to his door and he wouldn’t linger around for too long. Tanegashima still hoped, however, that Ochi would surprise him and prove him wrong at least once, so he kept asking anyway whenever they’d reach his home.

“Then… I’ll see you again soon?” For some reason, Tanegashima always got a little bashful whenever they’d reach his home like this. Perhaps it was because Ochi somehow always made it feel too serious and Tanegashima was still not accustomed to it, as someone who liked things light and breezy. Which was the opposite of what Ochi was so he really should have learnt by now, and yet there was something embarrassing about Ochi towering over him right before his doorstep, with his parents perhaps close by in the living room.

Ochi nodded and all of a sudden placed his hand atop Tanegashima’s on the doorknob before gently swinging the door open further. Tanegashima looked down at their hands with furrowed eyebrows and looked back up at Ochi with a confused expression, about to question his motives but immediately taken aback when Ochi bent down and inched closer. Tanegashima took a step back in surprise but that didn’t stop Ochi from swiftly closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Tanegashima’s.

It took Tanegashima a second to realise what was happening but he responded back soon enough, tilting his head up slightly and pressing closer against Ochi. It was a soft and sweet kiss, something that shouldn’t have made butterflies flutter in his stomach given that they’ve already done more than just kiss in the recent past, and yet it did and he almost forgot the dakimakura in his free arm. Tanegashima parted his lips for Ochi and Ochi’s tongue lightly grazed the juncture where their lips met, briefly slipping past Tanegashima’s lips before pulling away with a small smile. Ochi’s smile was a special treat that came few and sparse for only a select few, Tanegashima soon came to know, and seeing it right now was still as surreal as when he first was allowed view of it.

Ochi leaned forward again to rest his forehead against Tanegashima’s and closed his eyes, murmuring quietly just loud enough for Tanegashima to hear. “I enjoyed my time with you today. Good night. Sweet dreams.”

He nodded in response, closing his eyes as well, and gave Ochi’s lips a quick peck. “Me too. Good night. Dream of me.”

Ochi chuckled lightly, a weird sound coming from someone so normally distant and silent, yet it was melodious in Tanegashima’s ears and he thought he could hear that chuckle forever. Without another word, Ochi turned around and began to walk down the hallway. Tanegashima waved at Ochi and received a wave back right before he disappeared around the corner, leaving Tanegashima stood there at his door recalling in as much detail as he could all that just happened.

It was only a few seconds later that Tanegashima wondered if Ochi perhaps used the door as a shield to keep anyone in the hallway from seeing them kiss, and for some reason his heart started racing. He couldn’t begin to guess how effective it was, given how they were both slightly taller than the door frame, and yet it tugged at his heart all the same. He laughed softly to himself, amused and a little giddy from Ochi's calculated spontaneity. He had almost forgotten that even though he thought he understood Ochi well enough by now to be able to predict his actions and even his thought patterns, there were still times when Ochi would surprise him in ways he couldn't have imagined. It was exhilarating, to say the least, how Ochi never seemed to bore him, and he found himself anticipating the next time Ochi would pull something unexpected.

“Shuuji? Is that you?” He suddenly heard his mother’s voice call out to him from inside the apartment, pulling him out of his delight and back into reality. “What’re you still doing out there? Hurry in and lock the door.”

Realising that his mother at least was indeed in the living room, he was glad for the door that separated the living room from the hallway to the entrance. As instructed, he quickly entered the apartment and locked the door behind him, trying his best to take off his shoes with his arm full of dakimakura.

"I got something from Puroland and before you tell me to give it to Shiina or give it to you, it's mine okay?" Tanegashima called back as he walked down the hallway and opened the door to the living room.

Maybe later on just before he goes to sleep, he’ll message Ochi and tell him that his mother almost saw them kissing. She didn’t of course, but Tanegashima was excited to see how Ochi would react. Would he reply with a message? Or immediately call him in panic?

Maybe he won’t wait that long to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] What Ochi says here in Japanese is “なぜ謝る？さして謝る必要はない。” and Ochi’s known for saying “さして...はない” a lot, for example “さして興味はない。” (I have no interest.)
> 
> also i assume shuuji's family moved to tokyo before he graduated junior high and that they're living in a マンション? pardon me if there's tenipuri lore on shuuji's background/where he lives that i missed, i'm a clown


End file.
